battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
VSS
The VSS (Russian: Винтовка Снайперская Специальная Vintovka Snaiperskaya Spetsialnaya; English: Special sniper rifle) is a Russian-made suppressed designated marksman rifle (DMR) developed in the late 1980s. It fires the same special-purpose 9x39mm subsonic ammunition as the 9A-91. Battlefield: Bad Company In the singleplayer campaign, it can be found in the mission Par for the Course as a collectable. Right before the player crosses the bridge to Serdar's palace, it should be on a crate to the right. It can also be found in level Ghost Town in one of the buildings when area is being shelled by American artillery. In multiplayer, the VSS is issued to the Recon kit as an unlockable, obtained by either reaching rank 25 or purchasing the Gold Edition. It has a higher rate of fire than any other sniper rifle in the game, and is in fact fully automatic, albeit the slowest-firing weapon of that type. Its lower damage and lower long-range accuracy balance it's high rate of fire (for a sniper rifle). It can normally kill in 3-4 body shots and has an integral silencer. File:BFBC_VSS.jpg|The VSS in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Harvest Day. File:BFBC_VSS_SCOPE.jpg|The VSS's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the VSS Snaiperskaya Special is the sixth sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit, requiring 26,000 points to unlock. While the VSS is equipped with a 6x scope by default, it can also be equipped with a Red Dot Sight, 4X Rifle Scope, or 12X Zoom Scope, and is also compatible with the Spotting Scope specialization. Many recommend that a player attach a Red Dot Sight or 4x rifle scope, as the weapon's low accuracy and high rate of fire make it more favorable for closer range engagements than the other sniper rifles. Plus, the recoil and relatively low damage make fully automatic fire useless at long range. Tap firing however, can still earn skilled players marksmen headshots in the low 100-category, although the large bulletdrop (being the biggest of any sniper rifle in the game) makes the VSS quite hard to use at extreme distances. Nonetheless, if the player gets accustomed enough with the weapon, it is capable of kills at over 400 meters. The method employed is one-shot and it works best against stationary targets (eg. mounting machineguns or statonary ATs), with the Magnum Ammo upgrade equipped. The VSS chews through ammo quickly and the ammo upgrade may be needed. This leaves the user either having to sacrifice the extra ammo for a better shorter-range optic, or leave the regular scope and resort to firing from the hip in medium-to-close-quarters battles. Sniper rifles don't have cross-hairs for hip firing, so this leaves the user at a disadvantage; they must choose between a reasonable ammunition load and better close-range capability. (However, although there are no hipfire crosshairs on the VSS, its hipfire cone of fire is rather tight (extremely tight compared to other sniper rifles), meaning that, although it is difficult to aim, with practice, the VSS can be effectively used at close ranges.) When using the VSS, it can be a good idea to remain near an Assault-class soldier, and to carry a handgun in place of tracer darts. Despite all of these apparent short-comings, skilled recon players might find it as an ideal weapon for serving as both an urban sniper rifle and an assault rifle for indoor fighting. Like the semi-automatic sniper rifles, the VSS requires 2 shots to the head in order to kill. Despite being fully automatic, it does not handle like an SMG or assault rifle, as it suffers from massive spray penalties, limiting the effectiveness of automatic fire. As with almost all automatic weapons in the game, firing in bursts allows for greater control without compromising power. Firing in two- or three-round bursts makes killing enemies at longer ranges much easier. Unlike other sniper rifles, however, the VSS doesn't fire a supersonic bullet, meaning a bullet won't make the characteristic cracking sound of a usual sniper bullet when passing by an enemy, nor will it have any muzzle flash, reducing chance of detection, and possibly enemy's likelihood of taking immediate cover, not to mention enemies won't alarm others with screaming until they are hit. The combination of this stealth and the fact that snipers are often stationary (negating the slower bullet speed) makes the VSS a very effective countersniping weapon if used correctly. This can be quite useful at longer ranges, as it allows the sniper to fire a few shots to gauge distance (by observing the impacts of the bullets) before the target notices; this is especially true if the target is distracted. In Hardcore mode, it does a massive amount of damage for an automatic weapons, and it requires only one headshot to kill while using Magnum Ammunition. BC2 VSS.png|The VSS Snaiperskaya at Laguna Alta in Conquest. BC2 VSS scope.png|The view through the VSS Snaiperskaya's scope. BC2 VSS CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the VSS to do its highest damage at 18m. BC2 VSS LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the VSS to do its lowest damage at 64m. VSSStatsBC2.png|The VSS's in-game stats evaluation BFBC2 VSS Default Scope.png|The VSS's default zoom (compare zoom level) BFBC2 VSS 12x Scope.png|The VSS's 12X Zoom (compare zoom level) thumb|left|360px|Video showcasing the long range capabilities of the VSS Battlefield Play4Free The VSS Vintorez is a compact sniper rifle with almost SMG-like characteristics. Its intended use is for Spetznaz units on clandestine operations and comes with a permanently attached silencer. The VSS is primarily used for shorter ranged sniping. VSS-reference.jpg|VSS scope VSS-Holo-reference.jpg|VSS with Holo-sight VSSStatsP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the VSS Vintorez in Play4Free BFP4f VSS Screen.png|The VSS Vintorez as it appears in Battlefield Play4Free' BFP4f VSS Sight.png|The VSS Vintorez scope view BFP4f VSS Reload.png|Reloading procedure VSSPromotionalPoster.png|Promotional poster from the official website BFP4F VSS Render.png|Detailed look of the VSS in Play4Free BFP4F VSS Holosight Render.png|Detailed look of the Holosight VSS in Play4Free VSS Render 3.png|An 3D model of the VSS VSS Render 1.png|An 3D model of the VSS VSS Render 2.png|An 3D model of the VSS Videos [[Video:VSS Snaiperskaya Special|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the VSS Snaiperskaya Special in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes and Valparaiso in Hardcore Rush mode]] External links *VSS Snaiperskaya on Wikipedia *VSS on Modern Firearms ru:ВСС Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free